Why Don't You & I
by BrooklynBitch
Summary: Presenting the amazing story written in less then 18 minutes. A goofy, smiling, song fiction about Danny and Lindsey‘s first date.


Why Don't You & I

Since the moment I spotted you  
I'd walk around with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies, and it's alright  
Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you'd know I lie

* * *

Danny Messer grinned wildly behind Lindsey, "Boo!" he tapped her lightly in tune with his 'deathly frightening' _boo._

"Daniel Messer!" she screamed. She wasn't really scarred she just wanted to make a big deal out of it so he would stick around longer. "You have no right coming in here and…"

"Scarring you?" Danny finished in a question.

"No!" She pouted and folded her arms over her chest "You could never scare me Messer."

Danny thought for a moment before getting an evil idea. "I scared you, I know I did." And with that he turned to leave. Waiting outside the door.

"You so did not." He didn't she'd known he was there before he spoke, she was very aware or where he was and what he was doing. Lindsey began to follow before realizing that's what he'd wanted. She slowed to a stop and placed her ear against the closed door. She didn't want him to get aay but she didn't want to fall into his trap either.

* * *

Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue tied  
Turns out everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong, and never comes out right

* * *

There they both stood hands and ears pressed against the door as quietly as possible listening for the other one. Danny was the first to grow impatient and he turned the knob opening the door only to have Lindsey fall into his legs knocking him over.

"I planned that." Lindsey spoke quickly and stood trying not to turn red.

Now was the moment. "Montana?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could go-"

"Danny, What are you doing on the floor?" Mac asked standing at the end of the hall, clearly he hadn't seen the whole spectacle. "It's hardly sanitary."

"Well, it should be." Danny stood dusting himself off. "I just figured since I had this white coat I'd check how clean the floor was. It's not."

Mac rolled his eyes patting Lindsey on the shoulder "I'm sorry, but you're working with him." He quickly found his way to the other end of the hall and around a corner.

"What were you saying?" Lindsey said reentering the lab and hoping Danny would get the hint and follow.

"Erm…" Danny bit his lip suddenly finding it hard to speak.

* * *

So I'll say why don't you and I get together  
Take on the world and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
And I'll say why don't you and I hold each other  
Fly to the moon and straight onto heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

* * *

"I thought maybe we could… get together sometime." Danny paused "Maybe get a bite to eat. Unless you don't want to, because that's cool too."

"I didn't figure you to be shy when it comes to girls." Lindsey grinned, she was finally getting what she wanted, but maybe she also wanted to play hard to get.

"Me? Shy?" Danny gave a defiant look. "You have a lot to learn, Lindsey."

"Do I?" She giggled "Why did you just call me Lindsey?"

"I did not." Danny shook his head. "You must have heard me wrong."

* * *

When's this baby gonna break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a lovesick puppy chasing you around, and it's alright  
Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you'd know I lie

* * *

"Hmm. When were you thinking?" Lindsey asked, she began to enjoy this hard to get thing that Stella was always talking about.

"Um. Dunno, Tomorrow?" He leaned back against a table trying to act cool, she was talking to slowly and asking to many questions.

"I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule."

"How 'bout tonight?" He tried hard not to bit his lip but he couldn't help himself, he always bite his lip when he was nervous.

"Tonight sounds good." She went back to her work knowing he was itching to ask her something else, but she didn't know what.

"Montana?"

"Hmm?" She kept her back to him knowing it would be irritating.

"What do you want to eat?"

* * *

Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue tied  
Turns out everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

* * *

"What did you have in mind?" Lindsey finally turned to face him and gave him a sly grin.

"Food."

She couldn't help it as she let out a quick laugh. "Surprise me Messer."

The rest of the day was filled with laughs, jokes and mind games as Lindsey tormented he new object of affection which really wasn't all that new, she'd had a crush on him since her first day when he made her feel uncomfortable by telling her to call Mac 'Sir' until she discovered he didn't appreciate that. Yes she'd been angry, but in a good way.

* * *

So I'll say why don't you and I get together  
Take on the world and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
And I'll say why don't you and I hold each other  
Fly to the moon and straight onto heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

* * *

Danny had picked out an extremely fancy place where he wasn't even sure if they sold food, they might have just handed out mints and things people would never eat in real life.

"Wow." Lindsey whispered seeing people dancing on the dance floor in their beautiful rich clothing. Yes she wore a dress she'd heard how fancy the place was and she wore the dress she'd normally wear to the opera. It was a simple dark green dress. He hair was pulled up and had a barely unnoticeable amount of glitter in it just to accommodate for the lack of make up she wore, she hated the stuff, it made her itchy and was like lying to the world.

The waiter showed them to their seats at a lovely table for two covered in a white table cloth with cloth napkins and more silverware for two then the both had probably seen in their entire life.

"Danny you shouldn't have."

"Is it too much?" He asked quickly.

She couldn't lie, it was too much. "I just. Do you want to dance?"

Danny wasn't much for dancing if that wasn't completely obvious but he'd do anything for Lindsey. "Okay."

* * *

And slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end  
And right about the same time you walk by and I say  
Oh here we go again.. oh  
Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue tied  
Turns out everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

* * *

The moment the two hit the dance floor a slow song by Nickleback began to play, The song was Why Don't you & I and the two looked fantastic dancing about to it. Lindsey wore a grin that lit the room But Danny only had a small hint of a smile as he took in the way she moved the way everyone else disappeared and even if he were to drop dead he'd have to rise again just to finish this dance.

"Danny, I don't want to be rude. But…"

"Go ahead." Danny's stomach filled with butterflies. Did she like him? Or was she just humoring him?

"This place is lovely… but could we maybe go to McDonalds?"

Danny wore a complete smile as he pulled her into his arms. "My kind of girl." He bound off the dance floor and out the overly expensive gold plated, anti-smudge, double doors.

* * *

So I'll say why don't you and I get together  
Take on the world and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
And I'll say why don't you and I hold each other  
Fly to the moon and straight onto heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in 


End file.
